


Won't Let You Off That Easy

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has gotten really good at knowing when Nico's about to come. (Will and Nico are both adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Off That Easy

" _Will motherfucking Solace, I swear to god-_ "

Will blew lightly on the spit-wet hole and Nico shuddered.

"It's for your own good, babe. Gonna make you feel so good when I finally let you come."

Nico  _knew_  he was right, but dear  _god_ , it felt like  _torture_  every time he hit that plateau of  _"I'm going to co-"_  and Will pulled away. That was the thing about someone being really attentive in bed- they get really good at identifying when you're  _right fucking there_  and using it against you. The first time Will had tried this, he'd only managed to back off in time once, and then the next few times, he didn't get it at all. But nowadays...

Nico lost count of how many times Will had backed off in the last hour. Was it an hour? Longer? He didn't have his watch on. Will was now lightly stroking Nico's perineum and fondling his balls. Nico practically growled at him, but kept his hands obediently fisted around the bars of the headboard.

" _Will_ , that's  _enough_. Let me  _come!_ "

Will sighed.

"Fine, fine..."

He leaned back in and went to town on licking Nico again, setting the nerves in his sensitive rim alight. Nico let out a wanton sound and rotated his hips up and out to give Will better access to his hole. Will sneaked a hand under him and lightly jerked his cock. Soon enough, Nico's hips were jerking again and his balls tightening. Determined not to jinx it and give Will a chance to change his mind, he bit down on his warning, and embraced the coming orgasm wholly. 

Will let go of his dick and moved his mouth away.

" ** _WILL!_** "

"Oh, come on, you didn't think I'd let you off  _that_  easy, did you?"

Nico turned his head and glared murder, but Will only grinned lazily and swooped in to masticate on Nico's ass cheek.

"Will, please. My dick's so swollen, I  _need_  to get off."

"Nope!"

Will sat up and kneeled behind him. After slapping Nico's hole with his dick a few times, he pushed in. The pace was tortuously slow, but Will’s girth made sure that Nico's prostate was near constantly under a great deal of stimulation. Soon, Nico was almost out of his mind with pleasure. He could feel the pressure, like a cold wave, building in his prostate as his orgasm approached. His core tightened, and-

Will slipped out. Nico couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

"Will,  _pleeease!_ "

"Tsk. You beg so pretty, babe."

He pushed back in and set up a much faster pace than the one before. Nico dropped his head to the sheets and lets his tears and hiccups absorb into the bed. It felt so fucking good to have his prostate assaulted like that, have his rim abused. He bucked back desperately. The feeling of near-orgasm, not far this time, came back quickly. Nico moaned.

And Will pulled out again.

Beyond words, Nico just started bawling into the sheets, desperately jerking his hips, trying to get Will back inside. Finally finding the word, he chanted, " _Please- please- please-_ " over and over until Will was back inside, and then continued it louder. Orgasm approached again and Nico cried harder, afraid to even hope for it.

Climax took him by surprise, and Nico screamed into the sheets as it tore through his body, tensing and releasing and convulsing every muscle. His vision blew up behind his eyelids with bursts of color before he finally drifted back to reality, gasping and sobbing and shaking.

"Shhhh... shhh..."

Will gently removed Nico's hands from the headboard and rolled Nico into his arms, covering them both with a sheet.

"Did so good for me, babe. So good."

Nico whimpered and nodded and let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
